Stinger
Stinger is a professional wrestling stable in Pro Wrestling NOAH (NOAH) formed by Kotaro Suzuki, Yoshinari Ogawa, and YO-HEY on December 16, 2018, starting a feud with RATEL'S. During their feud, Stinger was shortly joined by HAYATA, who defected RALTEL'S, but afterwards rejoined them. In the process, Suzuki held the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship and with Ogawa; both held the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for almost a year. YO-HEY would be kicked out of the stable on May 19, after expressing his intentions of teaming with HAYATA for the Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, with Ogawa and Suzuki winning the latter tournament. Afterwards, Stinger added two new members; Chris Ridgeway who replaced YO-HEY as the third member of the stable and Atsushi Kotoge, who quickly brought the IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship to the stable. In January 2020, Ogawa brought the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship back to the stable. History In October 2018, Kotaro Suzuki started feuding with RATEL'S, he would be joined by Yoshinari Ogawa. On October 30, Suzuki defeated RATEL'S leader Daisuke Harada to win GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. Harada would demand a rematch, but Suzuki would only grant it, under the stipulation that of Harada lost RATEL'S would be forced to disband. On December 16 at Great Voyage in Yokohama vol.2, Suzuki lost the title to Harada. After the match, YO-HEY turned on RATEL'S siding with Suzuki and Ogawa. The three dubbed themselves as "Stinger". On February 1, 2019, Stinger would be joined by another RATEL'S member HAYATA, who turned on RALTEL'S. On February 24, Ogawa and Suzuki defeated Hajime Ohara and Hitoshi Kumano to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. After the match, HAYATA turned on Stinger and rejoined RATEL'S. HAYATA along with Tadasuke challenged Ogawa and Suzuki to a title match. On March 10, Ogawa and Suzuki successfully defended the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship against HAYATA and Tadasuke. Shortly after, Ogawa began offering Harada a handshake either before or after their matches, and Harada did once shake his hand. Tadasuke tried to stop him. After the third handshake, Harada attacked Ogawa. YO-HEY would later be hospitalized after suffering a collapsed lung, with HAYATA visiting YO-HEY in the hospital. YO-HEY would later announce he wanted to team with HAYATA to win their third consecutive Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League. On May 19, Stinger turned on YO-HEY, due to YO-HEY indirectly declaring war on them. Afterwards, YO-HEY would be saved by RATEL'S. From May to June, Ogawa and Suzuki took part of the 2019 Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League, finishing the tournament with a record of six wins, one loss, and one draw, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On June 9, Ogawa and Suzuki defeated HAYATA and YO-HEY to win the tournament. Afterwards, in a post-match interview, Chris Ridgeway was announced as the newest member of the stable. From June until July, all members of Stinger took part in the 2019 Global Junior League with Ogawa wrestling in block A, while Suzuki and Ridgeway wrestled in block B. All three failed to advance from their blocks with Suzuki and Ogawa finishing second in their respective blocks, while Ridgeway finished third. Suzuki had a chance to the advance to the finals, but lost to HAYATA in a decision match, to decide who was going to advance from their block. On August 3, Ogawa and Atsushi Kotoge defeated Daisuke Harada and Tadasuke in Kotoge's return match to the junior heavyweight division. Afterwards, Ogawa announced Kotoge as the newest member of the stable. Later that month, Ridgeway feuded with Daisuke Harada, after Ridgeway submitted Harada in multiple occasions, leading to a match on August 25, for IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship, which Ridgeway unsuccessfully challenged Harada for his title. Following the match, Kotoge challenged Harada to a match for the IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship. On September 16, Kotoge defeated Harada to win IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship. On November 2 at Noah the Best 2019, Suzuki and Ogawa lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to RATEL'S (Daisuke Harada and Tadasuke). On November 16, Kotoge lost the IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship back to Daisuke Harada. On November 26, Kotoge and Suzuki defeated Harada and Tadasuke to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On January 4, 2020 at New Sunrise, Ogawa defeated HAYATA to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. Later that month, all members of Stinger took part in the 2020 Global Junior League, wrestling in separate round-robin blocks. Kotoge and Suzuki finished their blocks with a record of two wins and one loss and Ridgeway finished his block with one win and two losses. Meanwhile, Ogawa won his block with a record of two wins and one draw, advancing to the semifinals of the tournament. On January 30, Ogawa was defeated by Dick Togo in the semifinals. Members Current Former Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 gridcolor:black start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:leader value:red legend:Leader id:Stinger value:black legend:Stinger BarData = bar:Suzuki text:Suzuki bar:Ogawa text:Ogawa bar:YO-HEY text:YO-HEY bar:HAYATA text:HAYATA bar:Ridgeway text:Ridgeway bar:Kotoge text:Kotoge PlotData= width:11 bar:Suzuki from:12/16/2018 till:end color:leader width:5 bar:Suzuki from:12/16/2018 till:end color:Stinger bar:Ogawa from:12/16/2018 till:end color:leader width:5 bar:Ogawa from:12/16/2018 till:end color:Stinger bar:YO-HEY from:12/16/2018 till:05/19/2019 color:Stinger bar:HAYATA from:02/01/2019 till:02/24/2019 color:Stinger bar:Ridgeway from:06/09/2019 till:end color:Stinger bar:Kotoge from:09/03/2019 till:end color:Stinger }} Championships and accomplishments *'International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom' ** IPW:UK Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Kotoge * Pro Wrestling Noah ** GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) – Suzuki (1) and Ogawa (1, current) ** GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times, current) – Ogawa and Suzuki (1) and Kotoge and Suzuki (1, current) ** Global Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2019) – Ogawa and Suzuki Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units Category:Units